Child of Evil
by Lady.Legend
Summary: Ganondorf's son is evil and wants revenge on Link and Zelda for locking his Father up, bawhaha! R+R please, i'll luv ya if ya do!!
1. Default Chapter

Link awoke, he had been in deep sleep and had to work out where he was,  
  
"O yeah!" Link muttered to himself "At home." He smiled to himself, for once he could call somewhere his home, it happened to be Hyrules castle.  
  
  
  
Link remembered what had happened after he had sealed Ganondorf in the scared realm, he had left and went back to the forest. Zelda soon came with news from her father, saying that Link and Zelda were more than just friends, they were Brother and Sister.  
  
Link smiled to himself.  
  
"Link, were you talking to someone or is someone here?" Zelda stood at the door of Link's room.  
  
"Er...no.I was.ohh, never mind" Link stood up and hugged his sister a hello. It wasn't even morning yet, but they both seemed to be awake.  
  
"I have something to tell you," Zelda sighed.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Link's voice was urgent; he worried about his younger sister.  
  
"The sages, last night." Zelda gave a fake smile to her brother, they sat down on the bed, "it was late and a was lying on my bed, I was still awake, Impa appeared with Saria next to her."  
  
"Saria?" Link tipped his head on one side, he missed Saria a lot.  
  
"Yes. They told me about Ganondorf's. .children," Zelda cringed.  
  
"Children???" Link questioned in a rather calm fashion.  
  
"A older boy and a little girl. The girl live with her mother and still does, Ganondorf divorced her when he had turned.turned well, evil." Zelda said darkly.  
  
"And the boy?" Link asked alarmingly.  
  
"He used to live with Ganondorf." Zelda gulped, "But now he is said to wander the streets of Hyrule, the sages say he has no thoughts but the ones of evil."  
  
Link sighed, "How old is he?"  
  
"He's 14, like you Link, he very mature and strong for his age, of course he is, he was raised by the evilest man alive," A familiar voice said.  
  
"Darunia!!" Link cried.  
  
"Hey bro!" Darunia laughed, at Links attempts to hug him, but being a image it didn't work and Link feel through him.  
  
"Link" Darunia and he sat back down on bed while Darunia stood, like a ghost, "The sages and I need you 2 to find the boy and help him, befriend him, before it's to late." Darunia stared at Link then Zelda.  
  
*~*The boy could be dangerous but the 2 could handle him after all Link is the Hero Of Time and Zelda was The Sage Of Destiny*~* Darunia thought.  
  
"I must go now," at that Darunia disappeared.  
  
"Zee, I reckon we should start looking now" Link suggested, "I know its early but he will be easier to find without the people bugging us."  
  
"Yes, your right lets go." Zelda nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Look!" Zelda muttered trying to keep Link quiet.  
  
The pair had walked along the path leading out of the palace. When Zelda had spotted the figure, Link remembered the time he had tried to get into the palace. The person had taken the same route he had and was walking across the field over to the damaged brick wall.  
  
"We should really get that fixed." Zelda mumbled to herself.  
  
They two got closer to the figure walking towards the same walk Link had 4 years back. They were close enough to hear it talking to itself.  
  
"Stupid rotten scums. Locking dad up!" Link and Zelda looked at each other. The voice got louder and angrier, "At last I'll show them! Just a few more plans and if I can get the path right." he went on and on "I'll take over Hyrule and maybe I could get Dad out of the realm." the boy looked up at the damaged wall and started climbing,  
  
"HEY!" Link came out from behind the bush; "HEY YOU!!" the boy didn't stop so Link followed him up the wall.  
  
At the top Link had grabbed the boy's leg, "OK! OK! I'll leave!" The boy shouted. He frowned "you.your...L.Link." He stuttered.  
  
Link turned around to see Zelda standing behind him.  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "now, tell me, who might you be?" Link tried to sound princely but he knew, because Zelda stood behind him laughing, he sounded stupid.  
  
"Erm.I'm Lothi," The boy looked rather worried.  
  
"Are you ok?" Link tried to hide his grin.  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sorry" Lothi seemed sweet and innocent now but Link and Zelda kept it in his mind that he was Ganondorf's son.  
  
"Do you want to eat your shaking or should we walk you home, to your parents? Because you really shouldn't be wandering around in the palace." Link was trying to get answers.  
  
"Erm.I'm not hungry, I'll walk home, I don't need you to come, plus I don't live in a erm house, and definitely not with my parents," Lothi glared at Link, the royals knew why but tried to act as if they didn't.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Zelda stood forward.  
  
"Erm.my mum doesn't like me and I don't like her and my dad is. well.away right now." Lothi stuttered.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Zelda was trying to keep in her mind that he was evil but she felt sorry for him.  
  
"Yes I'll be fine." Lothi muttered, "You better get home. Your Father will be worried."  
  
"Yes your right but we'll walk you to the gate, the guards will throw you out otherwise." Zelda forced a smile on her face and mouthed to Link to come with her. 


	2. A little problem

Disclaimer: I own Zelda when Pigs fly out of my ass  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~  
  
The next morning Link awoke and had already decided to retreat to the forest. He left a note to Zelda as she was still asleep and Link was afraid to wake her.  
  
Link walked to the forest, he thought about Lothi, -- he's only my age!- Link moaned to himself, --Maybe we could fix him, show him what it's like to be normal--.  
  
"Link!!" a small girl ran over to Link as he entered the forest.  
  
"Hiya, Rolia." Link smiled as they hugged, Rolia was his closest friend, with the exception of Saria.  
  
"You haven't come back too see us!" Rolia wined, "I missed you, and Saria."  
  
"I missed you to Roly," Link sighed, "I must go, I have to seek out the answers to my questions, but I promise I will be back soon."  
  
"O Link, but.my brother Darano is well, missing he knows the forest like Saria and you but he went in and never came out, we heard him scream and shout but no one could find him on time." Rolia Frowned, "if you see him, tell him we all miss him, tell him to come back."  
  
At that Link left for the Lost woods, Link entered, and turned left looking for his friend, he made years and years ago, a skullkid. But he wasn't there. Link sat on a tree stump, he sighed. Soon he was lost in his thoughts, Darano was missing, Link decided he had to find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zelda found the note, and frowned, her brother did this to her ALL the time. She had decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch, to talk to Malon.  
  
Zelda took her horse Kinera, a totally black horse with a white star (white blob, on it's forehead).  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch, Malon trotted over and jumped off her horse Aweri, A grey(white) horse with curly hair, and a few black spots on its neck. Zelda jumped off as Malon did and they greeted each other with a hug.  
  
"Hiya Zee," Malon walked into her house motioning Zelda to come, "Don't worry the horses will be fine."  
  
Zelda just smiled and walked in. Zelda looked around, the house had been redecorated, and extra room was added for Malon's bedroom.  
  
"Why are you here?" Malon asked in a joyful, friendly way, and sat down on the bed offering Zelda a seat, Zelda accepted.  
  
"Well.I come to ask you stuff about Ganondorf." Zelda started.  
  
"Ganondorf? Why? What's happened?" Malon hesitated, "He.he hasn't got out has he? Where's Link!?!?" She jumped up and paced around the room until Zelda pulled her back down, "No.no Maz, calm down," Zelda smiled at her, "Ganondorf, has a child, a boy Lothi the is just like is father but Lothi is cuter." Malon smiled at the last sentence.  
  
"And Link's fine. He's in the forest, I think he needs to see old friends." Zelda looked at Malon as she calmed down, "Did you know anything about Lothi? Ganondorf's son?"  
  
"Erm, well.I only heard about him, Ganondorf came when my father was chucked out." Malon frowned, "He had a boy with, they spoke lightly together, The boy was about our age."  
  
"Lothi I guess," Zelda said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~  
  
Lothi stood behind the tree stump, crouching down, spying on Link. He watched as Link twitched. Then and There he made his move. Lothi stood up and signalled with his hand for someone or something to come. Moving without making, he creped over slowly to Link ~*~ A young man stood in the tunnel, staring and Lothi. Lothi had told him to come they had planed it out when they saw Link, now all he had to do was watch Lothi and come over when he calls. ~*~ Lothi was now behind Link, slowly he drew out a knife with his right hand. He threw his arm round Link's neck, he whistled and a young man appeared running over, smiling. He had a rope in his hands. He tied Links hands together tightly. Link gave out a cry as Lothi hit him round the head with a hard bat he took from his belt.  
  
# # # # # # # # #  
  
Link woke up, his head screamed. He had no idea where he was, he thought as careful as he could without hurting his head.  
  
--Lothi!-Link shouted at himself. Everything had come back.  
  
Link sluggishly opened his eyes. His hands were above his head, they were tied together over a tree branch, and he was leaning back against a tree trunk. Link's feet barely touched the ground.  
  
"Hay guys! He's awake!" One of the men shouted.  
  
"Shh, leave him, 'til I have a little talk with him." Link knew instantly it was Lothi.  
  
"So.Link," Lothi walked over. Link groaned, "How have you been?"  
  
Link could hardly open his eyes, "I was-" Lothi threw his hand against Link face, Link gave out a cry. He was hurting already, it looked as if they beat him before he woke up.  
  
"Get over here guys!" Lothi shouted at the others. They laughed and cheered as they slowly sauntered over.  
  
~*~  
  
"So Lothi you caught the Prince! Wow your better than we thought!" One shouted in Links face.  
  
"Link prince of Hyrule!" Another laughed and spat in his face.  
  
"Why are you here?" One of the men sounded more serious and harsh. "Why Are You Here!"  
  
Link spat at him, "Darano."  
  
The harsh man threw a bat against his stomach. As Lothi hit him on the head again.  
  
Link's head caned he couldn't feel his hands anymore, The men hit him over and over.  
  
"You were looking for me weren't you? WERENT YOU!" Lothi screamed at him as A another man kicked him.  
  
"N.no" Link stuttered, "Saria"  
  
"The sage??" Lothi's eyes sparkled, he hit Link again.  
  
Link watched the world around him spin, he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
~*~  
  
"Link!" Rolia had gone to the forest after hearing Link shout.  
  
Rolia ran over to him, she brushed his blonde hair away from his face, Link was barely conscious. "o Link."  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!?!?!" Lothi screaming at her throwing her out of the way. Roly flew backwards and fell to the ground, hitting a tree that stopped her.  
  
~*~  
  
Frey (the stafo, is that right?) had only just walked back in to his camp, he saw Link tied to a tree and he saw Lothi hurt Rolia, both he called Friends.  
  
"Hey!" Frey shouted as he walked in, "Leave them alone!"  
  
Frey couldn't help feeling guilty for hurting Link, if he had been here when Link got there the whole story could have been different.  
  
Frey took his two swords into each hand, being in the woods gave him time to practice, Frey knew he could kill 10 men, and there was only 4 here.  
  
"Naldor, Fuhiyo go kill it!" Lothi ordered.  
  
Frey didn't want to but he stabbed Naldor in the shoulder and Fuhiyo in the leg, Frey didn't want to kill them so in injured them enough for them to not be able to hurt him. Another man came up to Frey without thinking Frey blocked the sword from coming at him and instantly stabbed him right on his heart, or what he had of one.  
  
"Touyir! come with me we will kill Link and his Sister later!" Lothi grabbed the mans hand and they ran off.  
  
Rolia had already made her way to Link and had took the sword Naldor dropped when Frey stabbed him and cut Link's hands free from the tree.  
  
TBC.. 


End file.
